Red wine and Darkness
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Set after The half blood prince. Bellatrix and her husband reunite after his time in Azkaban. Smut! But loving smut.


Bellatrix stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. She looked beautiful in the pale moonlight as it shone in through the slightly open curtains, the window was open letting a cool breeze from the April air outside. Her skin looked like polished marble, her thick dark curls fanned out on the white pillow behind her. Her breathing was steady and calm, her firm breasts rising and falling with every breath. She smelt of black orchids and red lilies, of violets and dark magic, a intoxicating fragrance that was her. Darkness and lust, power and passion.

She stirred again as his finger ran down her cheek, her head turning into his touch as a small smile crept to her lips. She knew it was him before she opened her eyes, his presence and his touch, she knew his smell, strength radiated from him and enveloped her in a blanket of lust and desire. He smelt of incense smoke and pine trees, a smell that was uniquely him. As his finger ran lower down her skin, she opened her eyes.

Rodolphus stared down at her as she looked up at him, so beautiful.

"You're late, Rodolphus." She whispered, her dark eyes never leaving his.

He chuckled low in his throat. Only his wife would say such a thing after not seeing her husband for almost a year.

"Sorry love, but I was held up in Azkaban."

She shivered at his rough voice, it was laced with desire for her, she could hear it dripping off the words he spoke. She never broke eye contact as he reached out his hand and peeled the black bed sheet from her body, his eyes racked over her as he stripped out of his clothes. Her breathing became faster as he climbed on top of her.

"Did you miss me?" She purred softly, her hands running along his shoulders and into his hair. She could feel his erection against her stomach and her heart began to race in her chest in anticipation.

"Every second of every day, sweetheart."

He growled in his chest, sounding something like a wild animal and she whimpered with need for him, heat pooled between her thighs and she hooked her legs around his waist.

"And every night?" She asked, her voice was husky and seductive, her want for him spilling into her slight touches and words shook slightly as she spoke.

He kissed her hungrily, his lips crashing against hers. He gripped her wrists and pinned her hands above her head, holding both of her slender wrists in one of his strong hands. He lent on his elbow, his free hand roughly groping down her body. Her legs slipped from around his waist as she writhed underneath him, trying to pull her hands free. He growled his disproval and bit down on her lower lip, demanding she take back her former position, she obeyed without protest. Her legs hooked back around him and she purred louder in pleasure at the pain of the bit he deliver her.

He massaged her tongue with his own, she tasted of red wine and darkness, of nightmares and torment and he felt his already painful erection grew impossibly harder. His hand tightened on her wrists, his strong hand bruising her, a little more pressure and the bones would snap. She gasped as his free hand ran back up her side and cupped her breast, her back arched as he squeezed it roughly, rolling her nipple between his fingers. His lips lifted into a smirk against her as the bud hardened under his rough treatment, his girl liked it rough. He loosen his hold on her wrist and she pulled free, her hands instantly reaching out to touch him. She dragged her tapered nails down his back, breaking skin in some places and leaving tracks of blood over his tattooed flesh.

He groaned as her talon like nails cut into him, he felt her shudder as he moved lower down her body, taking her nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue over the already rock hard bud. Her back arched again as he bite down on the sensitve nub, she yelped in pain and dug her nails into his shoulder as his teeth broke skin and her nails dug into his shoulder harder.

"Gently my love, I'm fragile." She hissed as she looked down at him, her lips where parted and swollen from the intensity of the kiss he had given her.

He lifted his head from her now bleeding nipple, kissing his way back up to her lips and leaving a trail of blood on her pale skin.

"That's too bad, darling. I'm not a gentle man." He claimed her lips again, the kiss even more intense than the last.

Before she could protest he had her pinned again, his hand holding both of hers over her head. She bite down on his lower lip, drawing blood but he didn't let her go, his grip just tightened. His free hand moved to rest on her throat and he squeezed lightly, smiling as he heard her breath hitch and her body trembled under his. He pulled back to relise her lips, looking down at her in the dimly lit room. Her dark eyes were wide and full of fire, she was panting and her lips were stained with his and her own blood. She lifted her hips into his, telling him what she wanted.

"Beg me for it, love." He teased as his hand moved from her throat to grope down her side and over her thigh.

He pulled her right leg from around his waist and placed his hand behind her knee, his fingers holding tighter than was needed. She'd be sporting bruised there tomorrow. She stared daggers at him as he pushed her legs apart. She ached for him, her body was screaming for him to take her, the heat in-between her thighs was almost painful, but Bellatrix wouldn't beg. She struggled to free her hands from his grip, he chuckled and held fast as he shifted to place his erection at her entrance. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the heat from her core. She whimpered with need and her body began to shake slightly, she wanted him inside her.

"Rod, do you want to fuck me?" She whispered softly.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her. Her pupils had dilated and her eyes looked almost black in the dim light. She looked like a dark angel born of sin and tainted in the darkness of lust and hate, of love and power.

"I've thought of nothing else for the last year, your smell, your taste, your eyes and your touch. The feel of you under me, the feel of me inside you."

He gave her no time to take in his words, but pushed into her a little too roughly. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her eyes never left his and his grip tightened on her wrists. He pushed her legs further apart, his hand behind her knee gripping her hard. He thrust savagely into her, his every movement making her groan and shudder. He lent in and bite her neck, muttering her name against her skin. She moaned wonton into his ear, her whispers coaxing him on, harder, faster, deeper. He complied to her needs and she shrieked in pleasure and pain. He loved it when she screamed for him.

"Am I hurting you, Bella?" He breathed as he thrust harder, his strokes hitting her spot inside every time.

"Deliciously." She gasped out between heavy breaths and breathy pants.

He felt her inner walls clamp down on him, she was almost there, she was close. He thrust violently, looking into her eyes. She tensed and her eyes widened her hips jerked against his and her head tipped back as her back arched, pushing her body against his. She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her in waves of pleasure. He didn't stop thrusting into her and she closed her eyes as she felt him shudder. He groaned her name as realised inside of her, his own climax making him shake.

He collapsed on top of her, letting go of her wrist and pulling out of her wet heat. He pulled her into his arms as he rolled onto his back, holding her against his chest. Both their bodies covered in sweat. She sobbed into his neck, her shoulder shaking from the force of her emotions. She clutched at him as her tears fell freely and wet his skin, her slender body trembled in his arms. He held her tight against his body and silently vowed never to let her go again. His hand moved to smooth her wild curls, and he placed a tender kiss on her head.

"Never leave me again." She whispered between sobs and hiccups of emotion.

"Never, Bella. I promise, I'm so sorry, love. Gods I love you so much."

She whimpered and lifted her leg to tangle in with his, she couldn't seem to feel him enough, she wanted him closer to her to feel the comfort she was always seeking from him. His hand rubbed gently circles on her back, and his other ran over her cheek tenderly. The comfort she sort was there and she relaxed into his embrace.

"I missed you so much, Rod."

He lifted her chin to make her look her look at him, her big brown eyes were filled with tears and he felt his heart melt with love and adoration for her.

"You don't have to miss me anymore, Bella. I'm right here, love."

He kissed her tenderly and held her to him, she pushed herself closer to him and her sobs slowly died away as he held her in a protective embrace. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He held her close to him and smiled as he heard her breathing become slow and steady, her sobs fading to nothing. He reached down and cover them both with the blankets. Bellatrix slept that night without nightmares.


End file.
